The present invention relates to a hand tool for cutting armored cables such as BX, AC, or MC cables. In particular, the invention relates to an improvement in positioning the cable to have its metal casing cut longitudinally by a blade without damage to internal wires or conductors.
Armored cable has a flexible aluminum or steel casing or jacket which protects a plurality of wires or conductors. The steel casing enables the cable to be resistant to damage. Typically, a tubular casing or outer jacket is created by helically winding a strip of aluminum or steel in an interlocking fashion. This method of construction creates grooves in the cable's casing that permit the cable to flex.
Prior art armored cable cutters are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,387. The device of the '387 patent has been successful in replacing old cutting methods that rely on general purpose tools such as hacksaws or pliers for crimp cutting or twisting and breaking the armor casing of the cable. The armor on the cables is difficult to cut without slipping and injuring the user if ordinary tools are used. The specialized tool of the U.S. Pat. No. 3,851,387 largely protects the worker from injury. But the cutter blade regularly nicks the insulation of the wires or conductors within the metal casing because the cable is disposed in the tool in a straight or flat orientation.
Any nick or damage to the insulation or conductor can lead to open circuits or shorts. Not only can this damage prevent electrical circuits from operating but it can also be dangerous and lead to an electrical fire. It is therefore important to ensure that when cutting, only the casing is sliced and not the insulation of the internal wires.